Unexpected Table Fun
by javapixels
Summary: Another boring meeting for Elsa and another fun moment for Anna. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa walked down the hall to the throne room. Once again, for the third time today. She was just so tired of meeting after meeting and she hasn't been able to spend anytime with Anna today. It made her wonder why she was no where seen when dinner was served. So Elsa figured she was in bed- since it was eleven o'clock. She was just happy this was going to be her last one but it was going to a long one, so Anna was going to have to wait for Elsa to join her.

Ever since the coronation Anna discovered her feeling for her sister. It all started when she first saw her sister in the ice castle. Her feelings were present when she saw her at the ball but she told Elsa she suppressed them. Elsa felt the same way but it was not appropriate for the new queen and princess to be intimate together. That went down the drain fast, one night when they Anna kissed her in her study. Now, they are a secret forbidding couple showing their love for each other behind closed doors.

Elsa pushes the doors open to her throne room and is greeted by the Duke of Southern Isles and once again apologizes for Hans behaviour. She was just so tired of hearing that name. It made her anger boil up as much as it did for Anna. They are only here to make a proposition to be trade partners. Elsa walked to her seat and noticed something shuffling under the table cloth- which was placed there to protect the wood if her powers get out of control. So, Elsa takes her seat at the end of the table and the rest of the men sit and the duke waits for permission to start his long lecture. She nods her head and he starts to talk about the average gold gained by blah blah blah. Elsa slumps down into her seat and stares off into space as the man goes on. She feels the cloth brush against her leg, she shifts her legs and starts thumbing the cloth feeling the designs. She starts to flap it and noticing a figure under the table. She freezes not know what to do this time. Taking the chance she peeks her head under the cloth and sees Anna's beautiful teal eyes staring at her with pure desire and love. Elsa tries to scowl and open her mouth the say something but feel her sisters soft, thin lips pressed against her cold ones.

She groans pushing Anna back with her foot. Anna sits back and smirks at Elsa since she knows what is going to happen. Elsa, with wide eyes couldn't help the scarlet blush rising up to her cheeks. And before she could say anything she hears the Duke clear his throat. She looks up to see him waiting. "My apologies. It's... It's this cloth. I.. I can't concentrate." Elsa motions for everyone to lift their belongings from the table, once that is done she covers the table cloth in ice. The bewildered faces from the men around the table couldn't stop Elsa from laughing. She closes her fist and the cloth cracks into a million pieces, poofing up into the air and snowing down on the members around the table. Before the men could question her decision she covers it in a new, snow white cloth made from her ice. Feeling the cloth she sees the beautiful snowflake designs engraved in it. She looks up to see them staring at her. She again motions for the Duke to continue again, making him wipe his face from the nervous sweat falling from his brow.

She laughed at herself inside as she realized what caused the men to look at her with horror painted on their faces. She is dragged out of her thoughts when she felt Anna grab onto her right leg. She shook her off and crossed her legs again. Feeling her shoes removed she though Anna was going to rub her feet she always loved when Anna did. Apparently, Anna had something else in mind. Elsa smiled as Anna placed her hands on her right foot but she felt her kiss her knee. Elsa shifted again, pushing Anna away. Not walking this to go her way. But Anna was a persistent one. Crawling back to Elsa she gripped her thighs and heard Elsa gasp from above. She looks up to see the elder but only nodding to show she was listening the the Duke. She watched Elsa as she started to glide her hands up and down. Elsa couldn't stop the urge to look down. Turns out that was a mistake. She found herself gazing into Anna's eyes, getting lost in the sea of teal washing over her body as her desire heightened. She could smell her arousal already, looking up to see if any of the other men have noticed her change in state.

Anna grinned ear to ear when the wonderful, intoxicating smell of Elsa hit her nose. With Elsa's help, she managed to get her ice dress around her hips. She licked her lips as she removed Elsa's panties, she saw the stands of arousal sticking to them. Anna could help but moan. Which to loud as the Duke started to question where to sound was coming from.

Once the tension died down, Anna continued her mission. Pulling down Elsa's underwear fully off her legs Anna couldn't help but get a whiff of them. Her eyes rolled into her head and her mouth watered wanting to get the taste of this source. She shoved the panties into her pocket and shuffled closer to Elsa and made her way between her legs. Anna touch a fingertip to Elsa's lips and hear the blonde whimper. Glancing up, she sees Elsa's eye plastered to the scene and she continues to rub her lips with light touches. Elsa bucked her hips to the touches trying to get more contacted. As Anna grin mischievously, she dipped a finger into Elsa. Anna saw Elsa roll her eyes back into her head as she slowly starts to move her finger. She picks up speed and starts to finger her faster, Anna couldn't help but tease her. She stops and the motion caused Elsa to growl and glance down at Anna. She knows what the look means but removes her finger completely, Elsa puts both her hands under the table to reach for Anna but can't seem to find her. So she relaxes, forgetting about the feeling deep in her stomach and thinks about some punishments for her sister.

As minutes past she feels the brush under the table again. She sighs, frustrated from Anna teasing her she blindly tries to push Anna back. Suddenly, she feels Anna wrap her arms around her thighs glancing down she only sees cloth. Again she looks up and tries to forget about it but moans softly as she feels Anna's breath on her core. Jerking her hips up she is met is Anna's tongue. She moves her hands to her sisters hair, tangling her fingers and grips onto the red lock. Ensuring that she won't leave she bucks up again. Only to be met with the same finger deep within her core. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden penetration. Again getting a questionable look from the Duke. A wave from her hand gets him to drag on his speech.

Anna starts to finger her sister rough as she moves her tongue to pass her hard nub making Elsa tighten her fingers in Anna's hair and knuckles going white. Anna decided it was time to finish her off since a break was coming up. Picking up her speed she added a second finger and places her mouth on Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but squirm as her orgasm was racing toward her. "So how about the trade going in your kingdom?" The Duke asked staring Elsa down.

Elsa released Anna's hair and grab her hand stopping her. But she didn't remove her fingers."It's... fine. We have managed to get many more trade partners with the last few- _Hngh!_" Anna curled her fingers up to hit Elsa's sweet spot making her cry out in pleasure.

"Something wrong, my majesty?" Duke afraid to ask from the sudden outburst. Anna placed her mouth on Elsa's nub and suck _hard. _Elsa cried out louder then before, arching her back causing ice to sprout from the walls and snow starting to fall heavily around the room. Elsa had to place her head on the table to avoid anything from coming out. Her orgasm hit her _**hard. **_Ice and snow filled the room and spikes started to grow from where her head was placed growing along the table, missing some of the men's belongings.

"W-We... will just go. Reschedule t-this...meeting pl-please." The Duke said as he and his men scrambled from the room slamming the door shut. Elsa lifted her face to see the snow and ice everywhere. She feels Anna starting to release her legs from her grip but is stopped short when Elsa grabbed her. She pulls her out from the open and lifts her up onto the table.

"Where do you thing your going?" Elsa says still a little breathless.

"It's cold, Elsa" Anna shuffles on the table trying to escape her sisters grip and the cold snow that gathered on the table.

"Five minutes. My room. **Now.**" Elsa growled in Anna's ear, releasing her and watch her run out the door.

* * *

**A/N: One-shot for now. I do have another idea for this though.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting Elsa ran to her room avoiding any contact from servants or her darling sister. This was going to be payback. Once she reached her bedroom door she spotted Anna walking down the hall towards her. They often spent nights in each others arms in comfort of Elsa's bed but she had a different idea. She shut the door, with a little to much force, and locked it. Preventing Anna from entering. A smiled to herself when she hears Anna whimper from the other side. As Elsa skips to her bed stripping down to her naked form she hears quiet knocking sounds. "Elsa, please."

"Sorry Anna, I'm super tired." Elsa speaks, desire lacing every word.

"Oh please, unlock the door. Or I stay here all night." Anna tries to threaten but can't contain the smirk.

"Kay." Elsa shrugs it off. She will leave or she will be a snoring mess on the floor. Either way she will be complaining about Elsa's choices in the morning. But she didn't care. This is payback for what happened in the throne room. It made her blush even at the though of it, the memory so fresh in her mind it practically plays before her. She will prevent Anna from getting any sort of _action _from her. For who know how long. Days? Weeks? a month? She probably won't last but she will last longer then Anna. No matter how many times she begged for it or tried to get some sort of contact. This will be torture but it's gonna be fun.

* * *

Anna rolls over to adjust her very sore back, only to have her senses overwhelmed with the lavender scent that is Elsa. All grogginess that she felt left her as she jumped to her feet. "Elsa!" she shrieks as she wraps her arms around the queens neck.

"Good morning, Anna. Hope you slept well." Elsa couldn't stop the grin from covering her face.

"Ah, no. Get back into that room with me and let's take a 30 minute break." Anna growls poking a finger in Elsa's face. Smacking her hand away she started to glide down the hallway. Anna chased after Elsa which lead them to the dining hall. "Oh, no. Looks like we gotta eat first." Elsa gave her sister a cheeky grin and sat down. Anna sat down beside her sister and started to eat the porridge as an idea popped into her head.

She slipped her shoe off and blindly felt for Elsa's leg, once she made contact her sister stiffen. Elsa's eyes glanced to Anna's and when she saw her eyes just a bit darker then what they normally were she looked back to the servants at the end of the room. They were simple standing talking about servant stuff when Elsa started to eat her porridge again. Elsa shifted slightly, hoping to shake off that contact trying to stay true to her little game. Maybe it was a mistake dressing in the ice gown since Anna's foot slid in between the slit in her dress. As her heel made contact with her inner thigh she bolt up from her seat startling everyone.

"S-Sorry. I got work to do, thank you." She couldn't resist looking at Anna. With the look she gave her it was like she was going to rip of her clothes right there. Elsa turned and ran out of the room and before she heard the door close she saw Anna excusing herself to follow Elsa.

Elsa made it to her study locking the door as she backed away slowly. Anna was going to be there any moment now. When she heard Anna knock ice started to creep around the floor. "Elsa? Open this door. I will give you to the count of 3." It was a command but she kept backing away, shivering in anticipation.

"One." Elsa quickly looked around for an escape.

"Two." More ice started to spread around reaching the walls.

"Three." Elsa's back hit the wall as she watched the door waiting.

The door handle jiggled as Elsa's breathing hitched. "No? Fine, it's your punishment." It was quiet for a moment as Elsa watched to door. "Anna don't-" That was all Elsa got out as she was silenced by the sound from the lock unlocking. The door swung open and Anna stood there, shoulders hunched and a sinister grin spread across her face. Anna slowly made her way into the room before locking it. Elsa noticed the black box sitting in her hands.

"Anna? Is that the..._box_?" Elsa squeaked out before Anna swiftly turned around to watch Elsa's ice grow.

Yes, it is. You never listen do you? Thanks for the key by the way" She held up the key that unlocks any door in the castle. "Seems like your getting excited, Elsa."

Elsa watched her ice grow everywhere and it would get worse with every second Anna would stare at her. " Anna, I have work to do."

"I bet you do but that's gotta wait." Anna stared at her as the ice passed by her.

"Yes, now please leave." Elsa could feel her heartbeat even faster as the seconds went by.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Anna sighed in frustration and picked up the box. Carrying it towards the desk of Elsa's study. "This is happening **now**. Also, no matter how hard you press against that wall you wont go away." Anna made her way to Elsa and noticed she was shivering. Not from how cold it has gotten but in fear and anticipation. Anna grabbed Elsa dragging her to the large chair that sat at her desk. Forcing Elsa to sit she reached into the box and pulled out two handcuffs. Opening them and clicking the around the older's wrists.

Attaching them to the arm rests of the chair she sat up on the desk, watching her sister hang her head avoiding any eye contact. "Elsa, dress." With a snap of the fingers Elsa's dress slowly dissolved into tiny snowflakes falling to the ground and disappearing. "Good. Now open." Elsa looked up and opened her mouth. Anna revealed a blue ball gag that had a snowflake design. "Made just for you." Anna said as she snapped it into place.

Anna looked at her prey, watching Elsa's eyes battle with her desire and fear. Anna reached into the box pulling out the whip, seeing Elsa's eyes widen in surprise. " I know. I usually save this beauty for later" She smiled as she ran her fingers over the handle. " But you have been really bad. I'm gonna give you fifteen got it? Your also gonna count them." Elsa just nodded her head as she saw her ice starting to retreat. Anna raised the whip over her head, waiting. "Ready Snow Queen?" Before Elsa could respond the whip came cracking down on her pale thigh leaving a red mark behind. "Onhmp"

Anna smiled as she raised the whip again. Smacking it down on Elsa's other thigh she felt ice touching her leg. Looking down she saw the spike stick out past her leg, her skin stuck to it for a second before it came off. Every whip that cracked down on the pale queen's skin the ice grew larger and when she finally got to fifteen her breathing was shallow. "How you feeling?" All Elsa could do was nod, telling Anna she was fine. Anna dropped the whip, not caring where it rolled to as she walked behind Elsa watching every breath she took in. Anna's left hand gripped the elder's throat while the other slowly slid down her body. "Your not getting away this time." Anna attached her mouth to the delicious neck in front of her, hearing Elsa whimper as she bucked her hips up to meet the fingers that were slowing coming towards her core.

When Anna's index finger made contact with Elsa's hard nub she heard a mumble followed by a loud cry. As Elsa's back arched she came hard onto Anna's hand. Anna was speechless, she pulled away from Elsa to stand in front of her trying to get a look at those gorgeous eyes. "Seriously?" It was all Anna could ask as she stared. Elsa did mumble something but Anna wanted to hear it so she removed the gag as she waited for Elsa to speak up. "What did you say, El-" Before she could finish her sentence her lips where firmly attached to Elsa's. She started to get give into the kiss, starting to feel dizzy she pulled back for air as she watched Elsa struggling against the cuffs.

"God Anna! Just Fuck me, I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry or whatever! Just...now" Elsa shouted. Making Anna quickly kissed to silence her. She started to unlock all the restraints on Elsa. Watching her stand from the chair, Anna held Elsa at arms length making her wonder why Anna wouldn't touch her.

"Sorry Elsa, I'm super tired." Elsa could feel like breaking down as Anna smiled at her and made her way to the door, swaying her hips tempting Elsa to scream for her. It's the same words she used on the night she tricked her.

By the time night came, Elsa found herself on the floor in front of Anna's door. She wouldn't let her in. Before sleep toke over Elsa's mind she wondered when this game became Anna's


End file.
